Time of my life!
by rockerchic66
Summary: When I was young I thought the only person i would ever love was my family but I was wrong. I didnt know it but later in life I would be in a love triangle.


When I was thirteen I went over to my grandparents house for the summer. My cousin was adopted by them when he was only a baby. I love going over to their house and seeing them and having fun. I love my family but some people i love more than others. My cousin Jake is the one i like the most he is so hot. I'm sorry I can't help it. I've liked him since I first met him when I was nine or ten. We didn't go and visit them for a long time so I had practically forgot about him. When we eventually come back it was my birthday and I was turning sixteen. I pulled up in the driveway with my new 2013 mustang, a new phone and a pocket full of money. I still hadn't gotten presents from the other half of my family. I figured all the adults would be talking or something but it was dark in the house. When I walked in everybody jumped out at me and I got really scared.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIARA!" everyone screamed.

Then everyone got up and bombarded me with hugs and kisses. You know I love my family but I hate it when some of them want to Give me the kisses that almost everyone hated when they were kids. After everyone was done giving me hugs and kisses all the kids had to go outside while the adults were talking and smoking. Little kids stayed with little kids and big kids stayed with big kids most of the time. The little kids went to the park and the big kids went to the restaurant downtown. I was the only one who had a car that had actually had enough gas to get to the restaurant. All the older kids rode in my car. When we got in i had the radio blasting on 97.1 the only station i ever listen to. I turned it down so the others wouldn't complain.

"Why'd you turn it down?", Jacob asked.

" I thought you didn't like this channel." , I said.

"Who told you that?"

"Jess."

'Why do you listen to her all the time?"

"I don't anymore."

"I know but why did you used to?"

"Cause I was little and I looked up to her."

"Hey dude turn it back up." Chance said.

" Ok."

I turned the radio back up and thought about me having to change before we got to the restaurant cause it was almost my shift.

"Guys I need to change can one of y'all take the wheel?"

"Sure." Chris said.

Chris took the wheel I got in the back seat and started changing. I had the feeling that everybody was looking at me but I didn't care. We got to the restaurant and it was thirty minutes until my shift. I ordered my favorite. Hot wings with rice and beans. Everybody else got steak and stuff like that. When I started my shift the boss told me I only had to stay for an hour since it was my birthday and we didn't have very many customers. By the time my shift was over everybody except Jake had already gotten somebody to take them home. We got in the car and I turned up the music.

"I think your really hot." Jake said.

"Woah"

"What"

"I wasn't expecting that."

"I bet you weren't expecting this either."

He leaned towards me and kissed me. He pushed in even more to make the kiss even more powerful. We went to my apartment and we started kissing again.

"Do you want to go up to my room?"

"Sure."

We went up to my room threw off our shoes and started undressing each other. He slid his hand down my body to the end of my shirt when he was bringing the shirt back up he did it very slowly so he could feel the contours of my body. I slid my hand down his thick muscly body and slid off his shirt. When I saw his luscious abs I almost died he had what looked like an eight pack or something he had a lot of abs. He slid his hand down to my short shorts and slid them off slowly he stayed down and started kissing all the way up my body till he got to my lips and he stopped.

"How does that feel?"

"Very good."

We kept going until we got to the bed we stopped for a minute to look at each other. Then he kissed down my whole body and all the way back up.

"How does this feel."

Before I got to say what he grabbed me tight and started kissing me and did what I'd never thought I'd do but it happened. I love him was what I was thinking when I did that. But I knew that we wouldn't be together forever. Or would we I didn't know but I was too busy having the night I would never forget.


End file.
